Grey mouse
by Skovko
Summary: The Bliss sisters share the same eyes and nose, but other than that they're nothing alike. Alexa is famous, beautiful and known to be a bitch while her big sister Queenie is more of a grey mouse, down to earth and unfortunately being pushed around by her little sister. And she's everything that Bray likes.
1. Sisters

Bray looked at the hot toffee blonde woman sitting on a chair further down the hall. Once again she somehow managed to blend in with her surroundings. People walked past her but no one really noticed her. Bray noticed her. Constantly. Even now when she tried to hide away in a pair of beige cropped pants, a light grey sweater and black sandals.

She was on the road with her sister and had been for about a month. The sisters shared the same blue eyes and the same cute nose but that was it. They were miles apart. Queenie and Alexa Bliss couldn't have been more different. Alexa had dragged her older sister on the road because she simply couldn't live without an assistant anymore. Her words. Queenie just did what her baby sister demanded of her.

As one of the established players in WWE and the kind man that he tended to be behind his gimmick, Bray had introduced himself the first time he saw her. After that he had talked with her whenever he got the chance. The chance was there again and he wasn't about to pass on it. He walked down the hall and leaned up against the wall next to her. She was lost in a book or pretended to be. She probably knew someone was there but she hadn't looked up to see it was him.

"Eyes up, sweetheart," he said.

She looked up at him and gave him a smile. He could always get lost in her smiles.

"What are you reading?" He asked.  
"Nothing really," she answered.  
"Don't tell me it's Twilight or Fifty Shades Of Grey. You were cool a minute ago and I'd like to keep it that way," he said.

She giggled softly and lifted up the book so he could see the cover. She was reading about whales.

"Whales? You're a sea lover?" He asked.  
"I like the idea of the freedom of the sea. Of course we humans have to ruin that as well but there's so much out there we haven't found yet. The sea is still greater than us whether we like to admit to it or not," she said.  
"You got the brain in your family," he said.  
"And Alexa got the looks. I know," she said.  
"No," he said.

He pushed himself off the wall, squatted down in front of her and placed his hands on her knees.

"You got the brain and the looks," he said.  
"Please!" She rolled her eyes. "I'm a grey mouse compared to Alexa. She's beautiful and she's got a killer body too."  
"You got a killer body," he smirked. "Right from that cute nose down to those edible toes. God, I love it when you wear sandals."  
"Bray! You're being a creep," she laughed.

He knew she could handle it. In her world it was jokes. In his world it was a weird way of flirting. He always meant what he said. He raised his eyes from those unpainted toe nails and looked up at her again. Natural. Just the way he liked it. Not a face full of makeup to cover whatever flaws she thought she had like Alexa always did. Alexa was a fake compared to her older sister. As if his thoughts of Alexa had summoned the devil, he heard her voice behind him.

"Where's my coffee?" Alexa asked.

Bray gave Queenie an apologetic smile before standing up. Queenie stood up too and walked over to her sister.

"I'm sorry, Alexa," Queenie said.  
"You know you're always supposed to have my coffee ready after my match," Alexa scolded. "You have one job and you can't even do that. If you weren't so busy trying to get it on with my coworkers, maybe you would actually be good at it."  
"Hey! Don't talk to her like that," Bray said.  
"Stay out of it, creepy face!" Alexa snapped at him. "You're only talking to her because you can't pick and choose between women with the way you look."  
"Even if I looked like Brad Pitt, I never would touch you anyway," Bray said.  
"Whatever!" Alexa rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Queenie! I need my fucking coffee!"

Bray watched as the two sisters walked down the hall.

"You're so fucking stupid," Alexa said. "I can't believe you're turning 31 tomorrow. You got a brain like a 5 year old."  
"I'm sorry," Queenie said.  
"If you were sorry, you would stop embarrassing me," Alexa said.


	2. Birthday girl

Bray smiled as Queenie walked towards him. The birthday girl. He had overheard Alexa say those nasty things about her the night before, and in those nasty words he had caught that it was Queenie's 31 year old birthday today. He wanted to celebrate it with her.

"Hi, Queenie," he put on his best smile.  
"Not now. Alexa," she said.

She had a cup of coffee in her hand. Alexa's music started playing, indicating she had just won her match.

"Are you busy later?" He asked.  
"We're going out tonight," she answered.  
"To celebrate?" He asked.  
"Alexa is going out with Mickie and Nikki. They need a designated driver," she answered. "I gotta run, Bray. We'll talk later."

She ran towards gorilla. Bray's heart hurt for her. Alexa couldn't even celebrate her own sister's birthday. It was all about Alexa's own selfish needs, and tonight she needed to party with her girlfriends apparently. She didn't care about her own sister.

"I know where they're going," Matt said.

Bray turned his head and looked at Matt and Jeff Hardy.

"Huh?" Bray asked.  
"I know where they're going tonight. Mickie told me," Matt said.  
"We got room in our car," Jeff said.  
"Thanks, guys," Bray said.  
"Don't mention it. Although I would suggest you grow a pair soon and actually tell her how you feel," Jeff said.  
"Is it that obvious?" Bray asked.  
"Dude, you couldn't be more see-through even if you were made of glass," Matt chuckled.

Bray entered a packed club hours later along with the Hardy boys. He scanned the room and quickly found Alexa, Mickie and Nikki out on the dance floor with a pack of men trying their luck with the famous ladies.

He moved his eyes away and kept scanning the room until he finally found Queenie. She looked so out of place, sitting at a table, watching the purses belonging to the other three. She wore those black sandals again combined with a pink and green striped shirt dress in light colors.

He was about to move over to her when Alexa left the dance floor and walked over to her. Alexa leaned down with her hand stretched out. Clearly she wanted something. Queenie tried arguing. Bray couldn't hear anything from across the club but he could see that Queenie quickly lost the argument. She took something from her purse and handed it to Alexa along with the three other purses. Alexa went back to the dance floor. Bray finally made his way over to Queenie and sat down. She didn't look happy at all.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.  
"Bray?" She looked confused. "What are you doing here?"  
"Out with the Hardy boys," he said. "You look sad. Are you okay?"  
"They left me," she said.

He looked out at the dance floor to find Alexa and her friends but they were gone. He looked around the club but couldn't see them anywhere.

"What do you mean they left you? You were driving them," he said.  
"Nikki didn't drink so she could drive. Alexa demanded the car keys and they left me. They wanted to try this new club and I wasn't invited," she said.

So many things he wanted to say in that moment. Ugly things aimed at Alexa. He held his tongue though and instead took her hand.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" He asked.  
"Where to?" She asked.  
"Back to the hotel," he answered.  
"That sounds nice," she said.  
"Walk or uber?" He asked.  
"I'd like to walk," she said.  
"Great. Let's find the Hardy boys and tell them goodnight," he said.

After a 20 minute walk, they were back at the hotel. The walk had been nice. The night was warm, and as always they had been able to talk about anything.

"I'll escort you to your room," he said.  
"Don't bother. I'm gonna go to the restaurant and sit down with some hot chocolate," she said.  
"Can I join you?" He asked.  
"I'll be there for a long time," she said.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Nothing. It's nothing. It's stupid," she said.

He took her hand and stepped closer to her.

"Nothing's stupid when it comes to you. You can tell me," he said.  
"I don't have a key card," she said.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"Alexa controls everything. If she doesn't want me in the room, I don't get in. She's out partying. I have to wait until she gets back," she said.  
"Your sister is a cunt and I'm not gonna apologize for saying that out loud," he said. "What do your parents say?"  
"They don't know," she said. "I've never told them how she treats me. She's the perfect angel around them. They love us both. I don't want to cause problems in the family. I don't want them to worry."

He couldn't imagine going through what she did everyday and never talk to anyone about it.

"How about this? We go in there and buy two cups of hot chocolate and take them to my room," he said.  
"You don't have to," she said.  
"But I want to," he said. "Please, Queenie. You know me. I'm not planning anything funny but I can't leave you sitting down here for hours on your own. Just come with me. You don't have to sleep in my room. You can leave when Alexa gets back."  
"Okay," she nodded. "I could use a friend right now."

Ten minutes later he unlocked the door to his hotel room. They both walked inside. She placed her purse on the desk and sat down on the bed with her hot chocolate.

"I actually have something for you," he said.  
"You have something for me?" She asked.

She sounded surprised. He chuckled as he pulled out the present from his bag. He walked over and sat down on the bed.

"I went out and bought it this morning. The store didn't have any wrapping paper though," he handed it to her. "Happy birthday."

She looked down at a book about octopuses and squids.

"You talked so warmly about the sea yesterday. You don't already have this one, do you?" He asked.  
"No," she looked up at him. "Thank you. How did you know?"  
"I overheard Alexa say it was your birthday," he said.

She opened the book and read the contents.

"There's even a chapter about Kraken. It's perfect," she said.  
"Will you read it to me?" He asked.  
"How can I ever thank you for this?" She asked.  
"I'll settle with a kiss," he said.

She placed the book and her hot chocolate on the nightstand before crawling the short distance to him. He turned his cheek and pointed at it. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. He turned his head and stared into her eyes. She was so close. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and kiss her in that moment.

"Bray," she said. "I..."  
"Me too," he said.  
"You don't know what I was about to say," she said.  
"But I do," he said. "Me too, sweetheart."

He acted on his feelings. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. The way she kissed him back and ran her fingers over his shoulder and around his neck made him sure that she had been about to say the same as he wanted to say to her. A month of flirting and falling for her had finally culminated in this moment. With his arms still around her, he managed to get her down on her back before breaking the kiss, looking at her with a goofy smile on his face and running his fingers up her thigh. He stopped at the hem of the dress, not sure how far she wanted to take it.

"The chocolate is gonna run cold," he said.  
"Fuck the chocolate," she smirked. "And fuck me."

He kissed her again and pushed her dress up to her hips. His hand disappeared down in her panties, and he quickly pushed two fingers inside her. She moaned into the kiss and grinded against his fingers. Her movements drove him crazy. He pulled his fingers back out and yanked her panties off so fast that they ripped.

"Sorry," he said. "Fuck, you're so hot. I can't believe you're in my bed."  
"Shut up!" She laughed.

She tugged on his tee and he quickly pulled it off. Her fingers ran down his chest and she bit her lip. If he wasn't already hard, he was about to burst in his pants. With more gentle fingers he got her out of her dress and bra without ripping them too. Alexa might be calling herself the goddess in the ring, but Queenie truly was a goddess in the flesh.

"So fucking beautiful," he said.

He had never gotten out of his pants and briefs that fast before. His dick was aching for some sort of release. She sat up and wrapped her hand around it, slowly stroking him.

"God damn it!" He muttered.  
"Are you gonna fuck me or not?" She asked.  
"I like this confidence in you. Where has this woman been hiding all along?" He asked.  
"She was right here all along, just waiting for someone to see her," she said.  
"I see you, sweetheart," he pushed her back down. "All of you."


	3. Later

Bray woke up the next day feeling skin under his hand and hearing the sound of paper being turned. He opened his eyes and saw Queenie sitting up against the wall, reading the book he had given her. He had his hand on her thigh. He gently caressed her inner thigh and pressed a kiss to the outside of it before moving up to sit next to her.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said.

She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him.

"Great way to start the morning. Getting kisses from a hot, naked lady," he said.  
"Are you always this silly?" She asked.  
"No, sometimes I'm creepy but you already know that," he answered. "Is it a good book?"  
"It's amazing. Killer pictures too of the different species. This is one of the best gifts I've ever gotten. You really thought about me," she said.  
"Someone ought to," he said.

He leaned down and kissed her shoulder.

"As much as I'd love to roll you around on this bed again, I can't be late for the arena. What do you say we take a shower, get some breakfast, and then tonight I'll give you a couple of hours of special attention?" He asked.  
"Bray!" She laughed. "You're bad."  
"You like it," he chuckled.  
"I freaking love it," she said.

They had been at the arena for about an hour when Alexa came stroding towards Queenie fast, completely ignoring Bray right next to her.

"Where the hell were you?" Alexa grabbed Queenie's arm. "Answer me!"

Queenie pushed Alexa's hand away, and Alexa actually looked like Queenie had slapped her.

"How dare you?" Alexa yelled.  
"How dare I?" Queenie asked. "Really? What did I do wrong this time?"  
"You were supposed to wait outside the room for me to come home," Alexa said.  
"I was supposed to stand in a hallway for hours? What's wrong with you, Alexa?" Queenie asked.  
"Since when do you talk back to me?" Alexa asked.

Alexa finally acknowledged Bray. She narrowed her eyes at the man and slowly looked down to see he was holding Queenie's hand.

"You finally fucked her, didn't you? You finally fucked my sister," Alexa said.

Bray was about to say something in return but Queenie beat him to it.

"Yes, he did," Queenie said. "And you know what, Alexa? I loved every second of it. It was amazing."  
"Eew!" Alexa said. "You two deserve each other."  
"Finally something we can agree on," Queenie smiled at Bray. "I do deserve him."

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"You're so fucking fired," Alexa smirked. "Let's see how well it'll go when you're no longer on the road. He'll find a rebound fast enough."  
"You can't do that," Queenie said.  
"I just did," Alexa said. "Good luck to you."

Alexa walked away just as fast as she had arrived. Queenie looked lost.

"Hey, don't give me that look," Bray caressed her cheeks. "There are other solutions."  
"She just fired me," she said.  
"As her assistant. She doesn't own WWE. Let's go talk to Stephanie," he said.  
"You'll do that for me?" She asked.  
"Of course," he chuckled. "Sweetheart, there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for you. And just so we're clear, two years down the line when I ask you to marry me, she's so not invited to our wedding."  
"Bray!" She laughed.  
"Okay, she's invited but she can't be your bridesmaid," he said.

About half an hour later they sat in Stephanie's office. They had told her as much as they could without throwing Alexa completely under the bus. Stephanie wasn't stupid though. She knew exactly what was going on in the company. She had eyes and ears everywhere.

"I warned her," Stephanie sighed. "I told her to treat you right. I couldn't do anything since you were hired directly by her."  
"So you can help her?" Bray asked.  
"Of course. We always got some job openings. What are you good at?" Stephanie looked at Queenie.  
"Cleaning, cooking," Queenie said. "I know a lot about the sea too but I doubt you can use that."  
"Maybe in a storyline one day," Stephanie laughed. "We do have an opening in catering though. How does that sound?"  
"Perfect," Queenie said.  
"Great, let's get you down there and started," Stephanie said.

Alexa's jaw dropped that night when she went into catering to get dinner. Not only was her sister still there. She was behind the counter, lining up homemade chicken and asparagus tartlets.

"What are you still doing here?" Alexa asked.  
"Working," Queenie put on her best smile. "I got a job in catering."  
"I don't believe you," Alexa said.  
"Go ask Stephanie. She's the one who hired me," Queenie said.  
"You need to leave!" Alexa snarled. "Now!"

A chuckling Bray came creeping up behind Alexa. She turned around with disgust on her face.

"What do you want, creepy face?" Alexa asked.  
"Your sister," Bray winked at Queenie. "And she's already mine."  
"You disgust me!" Alexa hissed.  
"Feel free to walk out of here. No one's stopping you," Bray said.  
"I'm... I'm..." Alexa looked at Queenie. "I'm telling mom!"

Everyone who had been close enough to hear what had been going down burst out laughing. Alexa's face turned red and she ran out of there. Bray chuckled and motioned a finger in the air.

"Come here," he said.

Queenie leaned over the counter and pecked his lips.

"Just a peck?" He pouted.  
"I'm working," she said.  
"Gotta stay professional," he grinned. "But later."  
"Bray!" She laughed. "Get out!"  
"Later," he prolonged the word. "Later, sweetheart."


End file.
